


Beauty can be distracting

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, more gay but now from chika's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: They should be going over the lyrics for their upcoming song. However Chika has troubles keeping her eyes off of her girlfriend, again.





	Beauty can be distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Another one based on a one-sentence prompt from Tumblr! I wanted it to be shorter than this... probably should have tried to keep it shorter... oh well...

“When did you get so beautiful?”

“Eh…?”

The silence spread throughout the room and the eyes between two girls met. Riko, who came over to try and go over the lyrics together, stared at the girl who was sitting across her on the floor. The redness on her cheeks became more and more visible. The expression on her face was a clear sign she was trying to process the words that came out of Chika’s mouth completely out of nowhere.

Chika, however, didn’t seem to be phased by the sudden change in atmosphere at all. Maybe because she’s been staring at her girlfriend for a while now. However, she really didn’t mean to let such a thought slip out loud. Yet seeing that dumbfounded expression of hers, it made it all more worth it.

“E-Excuse me…?”

“Don’t get me wrong!” Chika waved her hands in dismissal. What she said could have easily been taken wrong for sure. “You’ve always looked beautiful! Like honestly! But lately when I find myself staring at you, it’s just… wow!”

Riko’s expression must have changed five times within a span of few seconds. She was absolutely flustered and couldn’t keep the eye contact any longer. Chika’s smile just grew wider.

Clearing her throat and and shuffling through the papers full of drafted lyrics, all her girlfriend did was murmur ‘thank you’ in a shy but still confused tone. Was she supposed to feel flattered? Maybe??

“A-Anyways!” Her voice finally normalized and eyes set back onto the papers. The blush was faint, but still there. “Chika you need to stop spacing out! You promised we’d finish this today if I come over to help you, you know I can’t work on the music during the weekend otherwise!”

“Yeah yeah~”

They’ve been dating for about a month now. In that short amount of time they exchanged a lot of pet names and compliments. The usual stuff that would make any of their friends groan loudly if they’ve heard them. Yet even after all that, Chika successfully caught the beauty of her girlfriend off guard. It felt good, seeing Riko at absolute loss of words.

Though, Chika probably could have worded herself better. But it just slipped out! It wasn’t the first time either, but it usually happened at more appropriate times. And she truly meant it when she said it, Riko was absolutely gorgeous. Maybe it was the blazing rays of the setting sun that shone through the balcony behind her that made her beauty stand out more than usual. A nostalgic thought of the first time she saw Riko at the beach months ago flashed in the back of orange haired girl’s mind, and her heart bursted from the fuzzy feeling.

With a sigh, she propped her elbows on the low desk between them and rested her chin on the hands. Maybe she should focus, and try listening to suggestions and ideas Riko is pitching in… or, she could continue to watch her, take in every little detail about her.

The way there was some sort or a spark in her eyes whenever Riko came up with a new idea. Or the how her lips were curved into the gentlest of smiles as she spoke about those ideas - Chika wanted to steal a kiss from those lips, but even she knew that would be a crime when she’s being unfair and not listening to the words spoken by that soothing voice. Even her fingers, no matter what she was doing she did it with such graceful movements. From piano playing, to simply sorting out papers.

And that cute summer dress she was wearing, it fit her so well. Like everything Riko wore. Her outfits were always on point. This dress must be new though. Chika has seen her in a few different ones before and could recognize almost every piece of clothing Riko owned by now. Of course Chika didn’t forget to compliment her upon her arrival (the shy grateful smile still lingered in Chika’s mind).

Did she purposely wear it? It would make sense, why else dress up like this when they’re neighbors? Taking it into consideration made her smile slyly to herself, to think Riko went to this extent just over a meetup to write lyrics--

The light stack of papers gently smacked against her head. A startled, apologetic giggle escaped daydreaming girl’s lips.

“Chika, focus! Have you heard what I just said?”

“Right! We gotta put more emotions into the verse, got it!”

Riko was pouting now, and even seemed borderline annoyed. Fair enough, Chika thought as she rubbed the back of her head with a nervous smile. Now that she was closer-- that new perfume she got really did smell lovely-

_Snap out of it, Chika!_

The girl urged herself. Riko was all for fun and flirting when they’re alone like this. But when it’s time for work, distractions aren’t allowed. It’s all focus until the job is done. Not only did Riko look mature, she acted like one too. No wonder sometimes when all of Aqours were together, people tend to get her mistaken for being of same age as Kanan, Mari, and Dia. All of whom of course, also looked beautiful and mature. Though neither of the three could compare to Riko in her girlfriend’s mind.

The attention span didn’t last long. Once again she was lost staring at her, this time focused on her hair. That soft, long maroon hair that Chika simply adored so much. She loved touching her hair, and playing with it. Thinking about it though, she mostly saw Riko with her hair down and a couple of times in a side ponytail. How’d a normal ponytail look on her? Or braids…?

Her cheeks flushed. It’s Riko, so naturally it’d look great, wouldn’t it? Would Riko let her braid her hair for her one day? She’s experienced from braiding her own after all. Just fantasizing about spending time with her like that was enough to set Chika’s heart aflutter.

She no longer had any control. Her hand moved on instinct. up to the wandering strands of Riko’s hair that were in the way of that gorgeous face of hers. With a simple movements, Chika moved it behind her ear for her, and automatically started stroking the rest of her hair…

Their eyes met again. They were both flushed with a tint of red - her girlfriend far more than Chika was - and she saw her get flustered all over again with that same confused expression from earlier. Riko smacked her hand away as kindly as possible, pouting again and now groaning in a pleading voice. “Chikaaa!”

“Sorry I really can’t help it when you’re sitting here all beautiful!” The girl sighed as Chika continued to smile, apologizing over and over. She took one of Riko’s hands in both of hers, grasping it. “Say can I braid your hair? I’ll be careful and I’m sure it will look good on you!”

Again, the girl with maroon hair avoided eye contact and her golden eyes were looking anywhere away from her. Even in this situation, she couldn’t possibly be mad at Chika even if she wanted to. She just really wanted to finish what they were doing. “Ufff… a-alright, but can we finish this first?”

Riko took her hand back to pick up a couple of papers she dropped during the moment of embarrassment. “You’ve done a great job with the lyrics so far, it just needs final touch ups... what did motivate you that can possibly get you to finish them?”

A moment of silence between the two, only the sound of rustling papers remained.

Chika cracked a big happy grin. “Well, you of course! Watching you gives me all the inspiration for a love song!”

All she could see was Riko’s eyes widening and face growing red before the stack of papers was thrown into her face. She laughed, muffling the sound of whatever Riko was saying as she stormed over to the balcony. The words “I’m getting some fresh air!” were definitely somewhere in there. Chika yelled after her.

  
“So does that mean I can have a kiss for motivation?!”


End file.
